My day just got better, kinda
by renXaerrow
Summary: Raianne Bucksworth is a very beautiful girl with a rich family who spoils her and her sister Corina rotten, but how would Rai and her friends from the Host Club react when they find a very BIG secret about Corina and her friends? Hikar


My day just got better, kinda

Chapter one: Falling for a mischievous twin

Your head lay on your desk, too tired to look up before the bell rang and you had to.

"Oi Rai, what's wrong with you today?" You didn't look up.

"Well Hikaru, my brother was making a mess of noise last night and I didn't get to sleep till very early this morning and now I'm to tired to even look at anything" there was a long pause, then you felt him sit down in his usual seat infront of you.

"How can you tell that it's me, Kaoru and I sound the same?" You raised your head, you usual clear brown eyes, now groggy and blood shot.

"Your voices are extremely different. I can't tell you why, I can just say that you guys sound very, well different." Hikaru looked at you.

"You look terrible."

You scrunched up your nose. Your long navy blue hair pulled high into a ponytail, which one of you maids curled for you, your yellow dress trailed on the floor and it was hiding your white high heeled shoes.

"Thanks Hikaru, I appreciate that. I look terrible. Wow, it's no wonder you're a host. You have such great manors." You lowered your head back to your desk.

"Oh come on Rai, I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was, you look really tired." You didn't even look at him.

Then the bell rang, you left your head on your desk. As you felt Hikaru stay in the same position, which was turned sideways facing you. You missed Haruhi, and Kaoru right now, not that you didn't like Hikaru, but at least when you had a class with all of them in it. Hikaru didn't bother you, which you understood was partly because you were so tired. The teacher talked and talked, while you paid no attention, it wasn't that you didn't like Literature; it was that you just didn't feel like you should have been here today. Your brother was an inconsiderate jerk, who had fascinations that he was a genius and spent all of his time cursing out loud if he did something wrong down the hall from your room. The bell ringing didn't seem to faze you at all.

"Rai, it's time to go to our next class." You felt Hikaru's hand on your arm as you looked up.

You stood up from your seat not looking at him. You never took anything out of your messenger bag, so you flung it over your shoulder and stalked out of the room. Hikaru at some point thought it was a good idea to walk behind you talking about some stupid video game he was playing. You turned sharply and opened up a door. Stopping long enough to point at the sign on the door. Hikaru looked up and took a few steps back.

"Good boy, no following me into the girl's bathroom." You said stepping in.

You walked up to the mirror, looking at yourself. Okay you didn't look great, but come on, Terrible. You pulled your hair out of the tie you placed in it this morning. You turned on the cold water, running your hands under the smooth, steady stream. Then you ran your fingers through your hair, leaving it down as it smoothed out, flowing around your shoulders and down your back. You didn't mind the yellow dress you liked it. You almost screamed when the door to the bathroom slammed open and Haruhi stood there. She waved at you, looked around, then ran back out, since she was thought to be a boy, having her in here was so wrong. You watched the door for a minute, and then looked back at the door when it suddenly slammed open again. Someone stepping in.

"HIKARU, WHAT THE HELL, THIS IS THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" You screamed. He walked up to you, standing right infront of you. He looked you up and down, stupid Hikaru smirk on his face.

"Wow you clean up real nice." he said smiling.

"You idiot I just said this was the girls bathroom." He grabbed the skirt bit of your dress, pulling you forward, his lips landing on yours. Your eyes watched him, till they suddenly closed. One of his hands sliding away from his grip on your dress, to your waist. Your hands reaching up, one lands on the back of his neck, the other running through his perfect hair. He pulled away.

"I know this is the girl's bathroom, that's why I pushed Haruhi in here to let me know if there was anyone in here besides you. Now look I'm sorry that I said that to you earlier, but you really did look terrible. You look perfect now. I like it better when your hair is down anyways." You looked at him.

"Well why don't I just make sure that everything I wear, or the way I do my hair, meets up to your standards." You meant for that to be sarcastic, but his smirk showed that it missed its target, as his lips landed back on yours.

You didn't hesitate this time to kiss him back, as he nibbled and bit at your lower lip. You allowed him in, his tongue tracing the out line of your mouth, till he pulled away.

"Good, you should." You grinned at him.

"Hikaru, I meant that to me sarcastic."

"Ah, but you said it. So I think you should." You were just about to laugh, when the door opened.

"Ah, Hikaru, there's a line of girls that need to get in here and Haruhi and me can't keep standing infront of the bathroom door." Kaoru said.

Hikaru smiled, grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the bathroom. You looked up at the girls staring at you and Hikaru with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Why aren't they mad?" You asked.

Haruhi, walking next to you, looked at you.

"Hikaru and Kaoru told all the girls that you won a date with one of them through the host club." You smiled at Hikaru as he smiled back.

"What is that looking for?" You stopped, turning his body toward your.

"You idiot, do you have any idea what Kyoya's going to do when he finds out. At the very least I'll have to pay you for that 10 minutes, since your were in there with me, and that the worst, oh God, he's going to make me do something, he's going to do something terrible." Hikaru looked at you.

"You're afraid of Kyoyo?" You playfully glared at him.

"Yes, and you should be too." Hikaru laughed.

"Why should I be afraid of him?" He asked.

"Because I'm standing right behind you. There is a bunch of girls over there, talking about winning a date with one of you, that's a brilliant idea; I'm going to have to start putting together that contest." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Kyoyo.

"That's it?" They asked together. Kyoyo pushed his glasses up on his nose, turning away from you guys.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." You fell to your knees.

"Look, you got us into trouble, he's going to do something to us and it's your entire fault." Your voice was rising but it was un-noticed.

Hikaru leaned down and kissed your lips. You stopped at the sudden sensation. He pulled away.

"I knew that would quiet you down." You smiled at him and showed your pure white teeth.

"WHAT?!" You laughed. Hikaru smirked and ran down the hall, you hot on his tail.

"Great, just great, I had to fall for the mischievous twin." You said to yourself.


End file.
